narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuKarin
The Couple SasuKarin (Japanese サス香燐 "SasuKarin") is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. Their Relationship 'Part II' Itachi Pursuit Mission Arc When they finally reunite again, Sasuke tells Karin to follow him while stating that he needs her. But after expressing why he was there, she starts questioning him on why she should go anywhere or even free the prisioners in which she was in charge of. Moments later, Suigetstu leaves the room and both are alone. Karin then locks the door for privacy and shows him that she had the intention to go with him, making Sasuke question her about the sudden change. Karin then suggests leaving Suigetsu behind, telling him that they don't need him. As she begins to move closer to him, Sasuke tells her to give him some space. Later, when Team Hebi is finally formed, Sasuke explains to the team about the goal and his reasons for his actions. Asking Karin what she was going to do since she mentioned having other plans before to which she replied saying that she wasn't in a rush about her other plans. Suigetsu then tells her to be honest and asks her if she just wanted to stay at Sasuke's side. Flustered, she denies Suigetsu's statement. Enjoying the situation, Suigetsu reminds her that she did something with Sasuke in the past, causing Karin to punch him. Sasuke then scolds Suigetsu to stop messing with Karin. After getting ready, Team Hebi disappears to locate Uchiha Itachi. Everyone leaves except of Karin who approaches once again to Sasuke and starts emphasizing on how the two of them could be alone; only resulting in Sasuke telling her that she also has to leave. In the battle against Deidara when the battle gets to its climax and Deidara detonates himself on a final explosion, Karin realizes at the distance that the blast happened in the same place where Sasuke was. She tries to sense his chakra, but she couldn't feel it at the time. Suigetsu then summons the serpent Manda. Unknownly to them, the serpent was with Sasuke because he used it to transport himself away from the attack. Moments later when the rest of Hebi shows up, Karin starts explaining to them that she knew he was there but the sudden vanish of Sasuke's chakra left her wondering what happened and if he teleported. Sasuke then explains what happened and in her thoughts, Karin comments on how good looking he is even when he's injured. However, she quickly begins calling him a weakling states how was he the man who killed Orochimaru. Sasuke then justifies himself telling her that the one mentioned before was already weak, and that was it. After this incident, Team Hebi takes a break of the searching and they stay in an inn to let Sasuke recuperate of the battle. However, even with the serious injury, he still asks everyone if they got any leads on Itachi. Karin who was annoyed by his stubborness asked him if he was kidding her since he was "half-dead and was still trying to act like a tough guy". After some discussion about the matter, Juugo comes up with a comment that Suigetsu used to taunt Karin, causing her to violenty lash out at him. Instead of scolding her, he instead watches the situation with a nonchalant expression. But none of them notices that Juugo was loosing control of himself. Later, Karin is shown to be on her way back of running a couple of errands. While putting on some of her new perfume, she snickers about her plan on "attacking" Sasuke while Suigetsu and Juugo fall asleep. But these thoughts are suddenly interrupted when she senses people approaching. Karin then quickly begins concentrating and easily differences important traits of the coming squad and concludes they tracked them by scent, but couldn't differ if they were "Akatsuki" or leaf ninjas. Quickly, she reaches the inn and tells Sasuke to wake up. She lets him know they've been followed and asks him what they should do. When everything is set to leave, Karin asks Juugo a favor. She shows him a discarded shirt of Sasuke that was drenched in his sweat, and Juugo questions her why she has them. This causes Karin to become nervous and quickly confirms that it's used to distracted the leaf's tracking squad. Fated Battle Between Brothers Sasuke finally meets with Itachi and Team Hebi starts moving towards the Uchiha Hideout. When they get there, Kisame asks to the rest of the team to not go along with Sasuke. He agrees, but Karin objects telling Sasuke that doing that was crazy and they should "kick this guy's butt" (referring to Kisame) and fight Itachi together. However, he replies to her to for wait him there, since it was his revenge. During the discussion about the tailed beast matter, Karin shows her knowledge about the Kyuubi but is ignored due to "Madara's" intervention. Annoyed by this, Karin growls. Pain's Assault Arc Later the Team; now named as Taka, goes to find the Hachibi to bring it to Akatsuki. At the beginning of the fight, Sasuke tells Karin to watch his back. Sasuke also mentions that they Taka are the ones using Akatsuki and not the other way around, which prompts Karin to blush; thinking to herself that she knew he would never stop to being "someone else's errand boy". During the course of the fight, when Karin heals a badly hurt Sasuke, she receives a “You saved me, Karin” in return. She also later helps Sasuke run by supporting his body after he has regained consciousness. Near the end of the battle, Sasuke recalls how far Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were willing to go for him. This causes him to be reminded of Team 7 which then activates his Amaterasu. While the Hachibi crashes around as it is consumed by the black flames, Karin grabs Sasuke and Juugo (who is carrying Suigetsu) and hoists them out of danger's way. However, Karin gets caught by the Amaterasu flames. Juugo then suggests that they leave her; telling Sasuke that Karin is done for and tries to pull him away. Looking at Karin, his Mangekyo reacts and extinguishes the Amaterasu flames; saving her life. The relief is short-lived and soon enough, Sasuke notices that the unconscious Karin is in danger again and hurriedly yells at Juugo to get her. Five Kage Summit Arc After healing their wounds, Taka begins to head to Konoha, but is intercepted by Tobi. The news he gives them makes Sasuke change his plans. Taka then head towards the Kage Summit to assassinate Danzou. While they hide outside, Zetsu alerts the Gokage about Taka’s intentions and the Samurai's ambush them; soon followed by the Raikage himself. Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu engage in the fight while Karin begins focusing on tracking Danzou. Sasuke soon undergoes a swift change during this fight and by reading his chakra, she notices that his chakra has become cold. Shaken by these changes, she remarks that “It feels like he’s a completely different Sasuke”. When Sasuke creates a distraction and an opening to get away by making the ceiling come crashing down, Karin begins to fall but is saved by Sasuke's Susano’o. However, he carelessly throws her to the ground once she confirms that she's found Danzou's location. The Sasuke standing before Karin then orders her to take him to Danzou and to forget about Suigetsu and Juugo. With hesitation she agrees, but is shown worrying about his condition. Karin does as she is told and they leave to find Danzou who had managed to get away. Following after him, they are blocked by the Mizukage's defiance. When the Mizukage comments on her personal interest in Sasuke, Karin snaps at her in annoyance. Soon after, Sasuke and Karin are separated by one of the attacks of the Mizukage, leaving Sasuke to face her on his own while Karin keeps an eye on his chakra from the other side of the wall. She is worried to note that Sasuke has been overdoing it and his chakra is getting weaker. Once he emerges from the other side of the wall, Karin immediately asks him whether he is alright. The Tsuchikage is the next to attack, and he catches Sasuke in his jutsu. Thinking that Sasuke has been killed, a shocked Karin tears up for the first time in the manga. Fortunately, Tobi saved Sasuke just in the time; much to Karin’s relief. He then sends Sasuke into the dimension inside his sharingan and sends Karin alongside him, telling her to heal Sasuke for him. When Tobi comes to fetch them he takes them straight to Danzou. Karin then hears and witnesses everything Sasuke and Danzou exchange, including matters regarding the Uchiha clan and Itachi’s truth. Throughout the fight, Karin tries to quell her worries for Sasuke and focus on helping him the one way she can; by analyzing Danzou’s technique. Once Danzou falls, Karin runs to Sasuke and offers him her arm to heal him. As Tobi watches them, he thinks to himself that bringing Karin along was the right choice to make; noting how her abilities are useful and why Karin was Sasuke's "favorite". However, Danzou refuses to give up and takes Karin hostage; catching the Uchiha's attention, he glares at Danzo but ultimately choses to sacrifice Karin to strike Danzou through her. Shocked, Karin inwardly wonders if this is all she ever meant to him and Sasuke callously responds to her unvoiced thoughts by telling her that she became a burden the moment she was taken hostage. Later, Tobi suggests that Sasuke should finish Karin off. After some consideration, Sasuke walks toward Karin and bids her farewell, which makes Karin remembers the time when she first met Sasuke in the Chunin Exam. In the flashback, Sasuke and Karin's first encounter was during in the second test of the Chunin Exams. Karin, having lost sight of her teammates, wanders around the forest while holding her team's scroll. A wild animal corners her and prepares to attack her, but Sasuke appears and defeats the beast. He notices that Karin had the same scroll as his team and prepares to leave. But Karin, whose glasses were knocked off, finally retrieves her glasses and calls to Sasuke, asking for his name. Turning back, Sasuke tells her, "see ya" and leaves. Back in the present, Karin sadly thinks to herself that all she wanted was to “see is his face from that day just once more”. However, just as Sasuke was about strike Karin with his Chidori, Sakura arrives in a nick of time. Sasuke proceeds to tell Sakura that if she wants to go with him, then she will have to kill Karin and take her place. However, once Sakura turns her back on him, Sasuke tries to kill her with Chidori; it is here where Karin speaks for the first time. Using the little strength that she has left, she warns Sakura of the incoming attack. Karin cries for the first time, where she empathizes with Sakura’s tears. She also reminds Sakura that Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke they knew. Karin is later shown worry about Sasuke but then leaning against a wall and tells herself that she had enough of Sasuke. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc As Team 7 takes her back to Konoha so that she can be taken into custody, Karin muses about Naruto’s chakra and compares it to Sasuke’s. Once she is in Konoha’s interrogation room, while they ask her for information on Sasuke and Orochimaru, she is shown to refuse but comments on how "warm" Konoha is. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc When Juugo expresses his concerns over Sasuke and Karin’s whereabouts, but Suigetsu quickly shoots them down saying that if Sasuke and Karin are alive then they would just get in Karin's way. He then reveals that is his favorite thing to do after collecting swords. While in the cells within Konoha, Karin is shown alternating between adoring and cursing a Sasuke bromide, only to do a 180º as soon as the jailers stop paying attention to her and lower their guard. It is then revealed that in truth, Karin was hiding tools for her escape under Sasuke’s bromide all along. As Suigetsu and Juugo continue their previous conversation. Juugo questions to know why is Suigetsu in Team Taka to where he replies with; “just to get in the way between Sasuke and Karin” and adding on saying that he just simply likes breaking things apart. Juugo then notes how reprehensible Suigetsu is. Elsewhere, Sasuke comes across Itachi and soon faces against Kabuto alongside his brother. When Kabuto reveals that he acquired his incredible recovery power from a woman from the Uzumaki clan. "...Someone you're quite familiar with... Karin", he tells Sasuke, who is shocked to hear Karin belongs to the Uzumaki clan. Later when reunited with Team Taka excluding Karin, Sasuke’s quest for answers takes him, Suigetsu, Juugo and Orochimaru to Konoha, where he and Karin meet again. Having felt Sasuke’s chakra, a very pissed off Karin hunts down the group, yelling that she would never forgive Sasuke for what he did but before she can even finish giving him an earful, Sasuke apologizes to her. This begins stirring Karin’s feelings for him and prompts Orochimaru to comment on the fact that Sasuke is still her “weak spot”. As Karin rattles on what Sasuke did to her to Orochimaru, the Sannin tells her to cooperate and join the team. Claiming that she has no choice, Karin snuggles up to Sasuke, who breaks into a sweat as the rest watch the scene unfold. Much to Karin’s chagrin, she and Sasuke have to part ways again soon after. Orochimaru takes Karin and Suigetsu with him to the Gokage while Sasuke and the rest go join the battlefield. When Orochimaru tells Karin to heal Tsunade by letting her bite her, Karin makes a face and says that she does not want anyone other than Sasuke biting her. Suigetsu then points out that she has just admited to love Sasuke, which Karin quickly denies. However, once Suigetsu reminds her that she was already bitten by other people before Sasuke bit her, Karin quickly states that she is only “for Sasuke’s exclusive use” now. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When the group finally arrives at the battlefield, Karin comments on how she wish she could be by Sasuke's side. When she soon spots his Susanoo along with Juugo, she tells herself that she should've probably went as well. Suigetsu then teases her and is bashed upon by a raged Karin. Later in the arc, Sasuke is stabbed and thrown from the side by Madara. Sensing Sasuke's chakra from afar, Karin quickly finds herself in tears. Muttering to herself the Uchiha's name, she finds herself fearing that he might die. No longer being able to sense Sasuke's chakra, Karin begins rushing to his side awakening the Chakra Chains and destroyed parts of Guruguru's statue.Team Taka is then shown following and admiring her steps, supporting as she takes the lead. However, Zetsu appears and impales Karin, and the later bit herself in order to heal. With the help of Team Taka, Juugo carries an injuried Karin and asks if she was alright. With fierce eyes, a determined Karin replies that it's more important to find what Sasuke's state is, but she soon fears it's too late as she could no longer sense his chakra.She also sensed someone else's chakra near Sasuke, that she did not recognize. Moving faster, as putting her own life in danger, Karin rushed to Sasuke's aid. Upon reaching him, she discovers that the mysterious person was Kabuto. At first, she was convinced that the later was hurting the Uchiha, but Kabuto explained he was rather healing him. To her shock, she began to sense Sasuke's chakra and leaned by him, whispering his name. When Tobirama was about to transport Sasuke to fight Madara, Karin hesitated about telling him something. Karin and everyone else, minus Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the previous four Hokage, became trapped when Madara released the Infinite Tsukuyomi and sent them into a dream state. She was later freed when Naruto and Sasuke formed a special hand gesture to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Epilogue After the war, Karin resumed her work as Orochimaru's subordinate and Sasuke, after briefly returning to Konoha, left on a journey of redemption. He would later marry Sakura and they would travel together on his journey, during which she became pregnant. When Sakura went into labour, Sasuke brought her to one of Orochimaru's hideouts, where Karin was at, and Karin helped Sakura give birth to their daughter, Sarada. Because of this, Karin and Sakura become friends, and Karin accepts that Sasuke is happy with his new family. The Uchiha family later returned to Konoha while Karin continued her duties. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring After Sarada returns back to her home that is now in rubble, Sarada finds the family's portrait. Upon picking it up, the photo reveals itself to be a Taka photo where Karin is standing next to Sasukew/ Suigetsu. Seeing Karin as the 'woman in glasses', Sarada quickly depicts an interest in Karin, paralleling to her situation with Sakura from earlier about whether her parents wore glasses or not. Unable to get answers from Sakura and Shizune, and hearing that Naruto is going to secretly meet with Sasuke, Sarada follows him and meets with her father for the first time in years. During Sarada's discussion with Sasuke, Sarada pulls up the Taka photo and asks who Karin is. However she recieves no response from her father along with her other questions about why he has been absent in most of her life. Later on, Sarada finds the Taka crew but with the exception of Karin. Sarada asks Suigetsu for Karin's whereabouts, she frowns upon hearing she's at another location. Sarada takes Suigetsu to ask for a DNA test between both Karin and her, and Suigetsu was dumbfounded that Sasuke could have done such a thing with Karin, although he didn't rule out the possibility due to how obsessed karin was with him. He pulls out a umbilical cord from one of Karin's drawers and puts it in the machine along with a gene sample from Sarada. As the results finally come up, Sarada is shocked upon seeing the results match. Suigetsu tells her that this can only mean that Karin, not Sakura, is her biological mother, which sends her into a maddening depression. Naruto, who had overheard everything, reacted with disdain at the idea that Sasuke may have been unfaithful to Sakura and at Suigetsu's involvement in telling Sarada this. After Naruto discussed that all that mattered in a family was the love between her and her parents rather than blood, Sarada decided that it didn't matter if Karin was her mother or not because it was Sakura who raised and loved her. Despite this, she questioned her father's feelings for Sakura, and was relieved to see that there was real love between them. The debate of who her mother is was put to rest when Sakura insisted to Sarada that she was her real mother and Sasuke confirmed it, because, as he says, Sarada is the proof of his bond with Sakura. The debate was officially put to an end when it was later revealed by Karin herself to Suigetsu that she was the one who helped Sakura deliver Sarada, with the cord belonging to Sakura and Sarada. With this confirmation, Suigetsu asks if she was finally over Sasuke. Annoyed, Karin comments that connections come in all forms and she only wants Sasuke happy, but also confirming that there is a thing that exists between women and Karin which is friendship. Lastly, she demands Suigetsu to later go apologize to Sarada. Evidence *When Karin was introduced, she was shown to have feelings for Sasuke.Manga: Chapter 348 *It is confirmed in Karin's memory that she starts to have feelings for Sasuke after he saves her during the second phase of the Chūnin Exam.Manga: Chapter 482 * Karin has been pointed out as Sasuke's "favorite" (by Tobi), as the girl he "has been about to hook up with"(by Suigetsu) and as the girl he "knows quite well" by Kabuto; *It's shown that Karin blushed before being able to take a look to Sasuke after he saved her, which implies that was the first moment she started to like Sasuke, simply for being her saviour. *The latter has saved one another numerous times. *Karin is one of the people that Sasuke apologized to. *Orochimaru states Sasuke is "Karin's soft spot". *Karin states that she "doesn't like anyone biting her, with the exception of Sasuke". And while she has been bitten by other people before, she's only for his personal. *Karin has stated that she only wants Sasuke's happiness, as well as forming a friendly friendship with Sakura and also delivering their child, Sarada. Whether she still has romantic feelings for Sasuke is not confirmed, but following the lines that she had stated "connections come in all forms," it can be suggested that she still holds him in an endearment, even if it's not romantic.Manga: Chapter 700 Quotes Sasuke to Karin - Chapter 348: *''"Come with me, Karin. I need you."'' Karin to Sasuke - Chapter 348: *''"If you really need me Sasuke, I will follow you."'' Sasuke to Karin - Chapter 412: *''"You saved me, Karin"'' Karin about Sasuke - Chapter 410: *''"Sasuke, you’re the coolest! I knew you’d never stop to being someone else’s errand boy!"'' Karin about Sasuke - Chapter 465: *''"What happened to you...Sasuke?!"'' Karin about Sasuke - Chapter 482: *''"..I just wanted.. to see that face once more…"'' Sasuke to Karin - Chapter 627: *''"Sorry, Karin."'' Karin to Suigetsu - Chapter 700+10: *''"Dumbass! I just want Sasuke happy. And besides, there's such a thing as friendship between women. ---- And you just don't get it, do you? Connections come in many forms.."'' Among the Fans SasuKarin is a somewhat popular couple among the fandom with an active fanbase. It is likely supported because of Karin's feelings towards Sasuke. It is mostly a companion couple of NaruSaku and is a rival pairing towards SasuSaku, SuiKa and SasuNaru. External Links *http://kanae-mizuhito.livejournal.com/32782.html#cutid1 (Livejorunal) *http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=913948 (Narutoforums) *http://fuckyeahsasukarin.tumblr.com (tumblr) *http://tumblr.com/tagged/sasukarin (tumblr) *http://sasuke-x-karin.deviantart.com (deviantart group) *http://sasukarin-fc.deviantart.com (deviantart group) *http://sasukarineternity.deviantart.com (deviantart group) *http://sasukexkarin-fanclub.deviantart.com (deviantart group) *http://sasuxkarin.wordpress.com/2013/03/21/un-afecto-peligroso-el-manifiesto-sasukarin/ References Category:Couples involving Karin Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Past Semi-Canon Couples Category:Akatsuki couples Category:Fanon Couples